In my above mentioned copending application, an improved snow-making system is described, in which the snow-making procedure at a mountain ski area is made substantially more efficient and economical by incorporating into the snow-making apparatus a turbine-driven fan, which provides a relatively high velocity stream of distributional air into which the atomized water/air mixtures are discharged. The system makes use of the mountain site supplies of pressurized water and air. However, by utilizing the energy available in the pressurized water system to drive a fan for distribution air, important economies can be realized in the snow-making operation itself, and the capital requirements of the installation may be kept at a minimum, as compared to systems of similar snow-making capability.
The apparatus of the present invention makes use of the basic principles of my copending application, in providing for driving of the distribution air fan by means of a turbine motor operating from the pressurized water source prior to its discharge through snow-making nozzles. The apparatus of the present invention, however, further incorporates a number of novel and highly advantageous structural enhancements which add significantly to the snow-making efficiency of the unit and also provide for a great deal of flexibility in the operation of the unit, depending upon ambient conditions.
In accordance with one of the more specific features of the invention, a snow-making apparatus is provided with a novel and advantageous arrangement and orientation of snow-making and nucleating nozzles providing enhanced cooperation and efficiencies in the combined snow-making capabilities of the several nozzles. In this respect, a series of snow-making and nucleating nozzles are arranged about a generally circular manifold structure. The snow-making nozzles are of a type to discharge a somewhat flat (as distinguished from purely circular) spray discharge pattern and these spray patterns are oriented and aimed in an advantageous way to achieve superior snow-making efficiency.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a unique water-air manifold structure is provided which accommodates direct mounting of the nozzles and which provides advantageously for the bathing of the nozzles, particularly in the area of the air-water intermixing zone, in the water mass of the water manifold. This arrangement significantly reduces the opportunity for nozzle freezeups, which can be a problem with snow-making equipment, particularly at shutdown, when residual water in the system, which is no longer in motion, can quickly freeze up in and around the various nozzle passages and openings.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, provision is made in a snow-making apparatus having a water turbine-driven distribution fan, for diversion of some of the water from the inlet side of the turbine to a series of selectively operable water atomizing nozzles arrayed around and generally above the main stream of distribution air and air-water discharge from the various primary snow-making nozzles. The arrangement is such that, when ambient conditions permit (i.e., when temperatures are sufficiently below freezing) some or all of the auxiliary nozzles may be opened to discharge water alone, at high pressures through water atomizing nozzles. This discharge is directed generally into the main stream of distribution air and atomized air-water mixtures and provides for increased delivery of snow, as conditions permit.
For a better understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, and also to the accompanying drawings.